The Mortal's Point of View
This story is now adopted! Alaine's POV I was looking at him. I just love his sparkling sea green eyes and his messy black hair. It's perfect. I finally made up my mind, and made the decision to talk to him. At lunch I started walking toward him, he was standing by himself in the lunch line. Before I knew it, I was sprinting. "Hi." I said breathlessly, trying to casually smooth my hair down. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, aren't you in my geometry class?" He paused. "Alaine right?" "Yeah..." I said keeping my cool. 'Alaine Jackson' sounded so romantic! I almost blushed, but I didn't, in case he noticed. "So do you know the..." I was distracted a blonde girl was running right toward him. He noticed and turned around. He planted a big smile on his face and it was like a light lit up the dark. He looked so handsome when he smiled. Then the blonde girl was standing next to hi, to close for comfort. She reached up and planted a kiss softly on his lips. My heart did a gymnastics routine. Why where they kissing? Percy had a girlfriend? Why is this world so cruel? So many things ran through my mind at once. I felt like an outsider, watching them. "Seaweed Brain, Chiron wants us back at camp tonight." Seaweed Brain?! ''Percy looked nervously at me. "Annabeth...uh...mortals." He whispered, loud enough for me to hear. She stared at me, I knew this routine. It was a judgement look, a once over. I'd had that look given to me by plenty of other girls. "She won't figure it out." Annabeth patted Percy's shoulder. She turned back to me. "Annabeth Chase." She stuck out her hand. I stared at it, then seeing she meant for me to shake it, took it and twisted her hand hard. Okay, so before you go all 'wow what a jerk' I was jelous. Here I was, crushing on Percy all year, and then I just realize he has a girlfriend. Annabeth's face tightened, but other than that she acted like she didn't feel it. "Alaine Jack- Alaine Jaserine." Okay, that was emberassing. I almost said 'Jackson." I hoped she didn't notice. Annabeth's face remained emotionless. "That's a nice name." "Thanks." We didn't say anything more, stood there staring at one another. Percy cleared his throat. "Well, uh if we're done here. Nice to see you Alaine." He glares pointedly at Annabeth and ushers her towards the door. "C'mon Annabeth. We were ''talking." He mutters as they walk away. I watch as they walk away, hand in hand. I almost jump out of my skin when the lunch lady behind me asks if I want gravy on my mashed potatoes. "Uh, no thank you." I say. "I'll be just fine." Secretly, I'm planning what I should do to win Percy's affection. ~~ It's been a week, and I know Percy's schedule by heart- almost. Call me a stalker but I have the intel. I mean I know he goes to school and goes home, stops by the candy store or the skateboard shop askmetimes but what I don't get is where he and Annabeth dissapear to often. I'm going to figure it out, I will. WIP Category:Percabeth Category:Iluvmiranda Category:HunterofArtemis12